Icaro Por Siempre el Ángel Celestial
by Pandora de Wyvern Bennu
Summary: El amor con todas sus variantes siempre sera amor, me hizo falta estar lejos de ti para darme cuenta de lo que ambos sentíamos... Y ahora estoy aquí por siempre para ti.


**Este es mi segundo trabajo hecho con mucho cariño, agradesco a las personitas que me regalaron un review ^^**

**Los personajes son exclusivos de Masami Kurumada y este fic es por puro entretenimiento, tiene contenido lemonade.**

**Espero que lo disfruten al leerlo tanto como yo al escribirlo.**

Icaro ... Por Siempre El Ángel Celestial

—¡Entonces esta será nuestra despedida!– decía una voz que trataba de ocultar su pena ante tal acontecimiento.

—¡Asi es mi señora!– contestaba otra voz con gran seriedad.

Aquellas dos figuras eran iluminadas por la luz de la inmensa luna que esa noche los acompañaba, el viento suave era más frío que el que sopla en Asgard pero movía con delicadeza los cabellos rubios de esa joven mujer que guardaba un amargo dolor en su pecho. El agua de los pequeños riachuelos que rodeaban aquel paisaje elevaban en gotas cristalinas sus aguas, simulando lágrimas que caían en los círculos grandes de aquella arquitectura en el piso del palacio.

–Si así tiene que ser, no me queda mas remedio que acceder a devolverte tu libertad— mencionaba aquella diosa sin ánimos y mirando al que por tanto fuera su ángel mas leal – ¡Icaro te relevo de tus deberes como ángel celestial!.

Moviendo su mano envolvió a Icaro en un brillo lunar intenso —¡Ahora vuelve a la tierra... Vive libre y feliz!— recitaba la diosa mientras el resplandor se apagaba dejando ver a ese joven ya sin su glory quien aun arrodillado levanta la mirada con gran respeto y en tono dulce ocultando su melancolía le dice –¡Gracias Diosa Artemisa!–. La Diosa de la Luna ya no contesta pues puede delatar ese sentimiento jamas imaginado, ese dolor que ahora cubre su corazón, con la mirada fría envía a Touma a la tierra envuelto en un brillo lunar que lo aleja lentamente.

Artemisa camina lentamente de regreso a su templo y en silencio siendo escoltada por sus fieles ángeles Teseo y Odiseo quienes minutos antes observaron partir a su compañero de batallas, mientras en su mente repetían –Adios Icaro, ¡no ahora eres Touma!—...

Mientras aquel pelirrojo de ojos grandes de cielo llegaba a un paraje hermosamente adornado con grandes árboles y un río muy vivo que se hacia brillar con la luz lunar obstruyendo la oscuridad de la noche, Icaro se sentía solo y miraba a su alrededor la completa calma pasta después volver la vista a su amada luna –¡Gracias mi bella señora por dejarme volver a la tierra... Gracias!– se decía en sus adentros cerrando los ojos y suspirando, terminado tal acto camino por ese verde valle custodiado por la mágica luz de la luna que guiaba su paso en la oscuridad.

Camino y camino hasta que el amanecer hizo presencia y a pocos metros de el pudo ver un pequeño poblado muy colorido y tranquilo, la gente ya comenzaba con sus labores muy sonrientes, Touma se adentro a ese lugar un poco desconcertado, en lo mas mínimo se parecía al olimpo lleno de lujos y excentricidades, noto que al caminar algunas mujeres le sonreían discretamente pero para él no era nada nuevo pues en el templo de Artemisa constantemente las ninfas lo buscaban cuando su diosa estaba ocupada, sonreía traviesamente al recordar hasta que una voz femenina interrumpió ese recuerdo.

–¿Touma?– eran las tímidas palabras de esa joven mujer, ¿Touma? Se preguntaba él mismo, hacia tanto que no me llamaban así pensó mientras volteaba hacia donde escucho la voz y su sorpresa fue mayor al descubrir a una joven de cabellos dorados y ojos esmeralda muy vivos junto con una sonrisa cálida y afectuosa que mencionaba —¡Si, si eres tú! – acercándose al desconcertado Touma.

–Valla veo que de verdad ya no me recuerdas, mi nombre es Erim– mirándolo algo desilusionada –¡¿De verdad ya no me recuerdas?!.

–¿ Erim?– repetía Touma mientras trataba de recordar mirándola fijamente y después de un poco de silencio volvió a mencionar –¡Claro que te recuerdo, fuiste parte de mi infancia!.

–¡Touma es tan grato verte de nuevo, te fuiste mucho tiempo!— cambiando Erim su sonrisa por un gesto de preocupación —¿Donde estabas?, Maryn ha estado muy preocupada.

—¡Maryn!, ¿donde la encuentro?, ¡dimelo ahora Erim!– tomando de los brazos y agitando a la delicada chica fuertemente.

–¡Touma me lastimas, Touma!

Reaccionando ante la mirada de la gente –¡Oh disculpame!— alejado por su comportamiento baja la mirada y la suelta – De verdad lo siento es que hace tanto que no veo a mi hermana.

Ella sonríe ya recuperada de aquel instante –Te comprendo muy bien Touma– extiende el brazo y señala un camino –Maryn se encuentra en el santuario, allá podrás encontrarla.

–¡Gracias, nos volveremos a ver, lo prometo!— dice impaciente y sale corriendo hacia ese lugar, la chica solo pudo sonreír al ver a ese apurado muchacho partir, momentos mas tarde casi llegando a la entrada notaba que todo era muy diferente al santuario de Artemisa, ¿este es el santuario de Athena?, se interrogaba cuando sintió el cosmo de tres caballeros y una voz decir...

–¡Alto esta prohibido la entrada al santuario de Athena!– apareciendo dos caballeros de plata

Touma se detuvo y con tono pacífico dijo –¡Estoy buscando a una persona, su nombre es Maryn!

—!Con que Maryn!– contesta fríamente una amazona de cabello verde que llega al lugar con aspecto autoritario que dejaba ver su liderazgo sobre los otros dos, Touma puso su atención en ella —Asi es, ¿a caso la conoces?.

–¡Tal vez!– mencionaba sarcásticamente mientras se acercaba un poco a Touma para cambiar su tono a uno autoritario–¿quién eres y cuales son tus intensiones hacia ella?.

Touma molesto ante la conducta de aquella amazona contesto seriamente –¡Mis intensiones no son de tu importancia mujer, si conoces a Maryn llevame con ella ahora!.

–¡Valla que eres arrogante, necesitas una lección de modales!– poniéndose en posición de ataque –¡Mi nombre es Shina de Ofiuco, protectora de esta puerta y ningún extraño pasará!.

–¡Mujer obstinada, no llegue hasta aquí para pelear contigo pero si es lo quieres!– elevando ligeramente su cosmo y asombrando a los otros dos caballeros por su poder.

–¡Alto!- ordenaba otra amazona desde lo alto de una roca, ambos voltean mientras la pelirroja salta para llegar a su encuentro –¿Quien eres tú y que haces aquí?.

Mirándola muy seguro –¡Estoy buscando a Maryn!– sacando una campanita de su bolsillo para mostrársela –Tienes una igual cierto.

–¡No puede ser posible! – con voz incrédula al sacar igual una campanita –¡Eres... Eres Touma, mi hermano!.

Tras aquella máscara se escondían todas sus expresiones e incluso intentos de lágrimas sin embargo Maryn no dudo en abrazar fuertemente a su hermano menor y después dirigiéndose a Shina – Shina, él es Touma mi hermano, lo llevaré a mi casa.

–¡Espera Maryn, no puede pasar!

–¡Yo se lo pediré a Athena! – tomando a Touma del brazo y pasando a un lado de Shina. No muy lejos de ahí estaba la pequeña casa de Maryn quien cerro puerta y ventana para despojarse de su molesta máscara, sus ojos mostraban una infinita ternura e incertidumbre al tener a su hermano menor enfrente.

–¡Hermano te extrañe tanto!, ¿que paso contigo?

–¡Maryn– abrazándola –eso ya no importa porque te encontré y no me iré mas de tu lado.

–Te creí muerto, ¡mas siempre mantuve la esperanza de volver a verte!, mas dime ¿donde estuviste todo este tiempo?

–¡En el Olimpo! – mencionando con gran orgullo

–¡Olimpo!– repite asombrada

–Asi es hermana, ¡prometí ser el hombre mas fuerte del mundo para protegerte y lo cumplí! –recordando sigue su narracion–Mi entrenamiento fue duro pero no me importó, continúe hasta formar parte de los ángeles celestiales de la Diosa Artemisa, mi diosa me nombro ¡Icaro y le serví fielmente hasta ahora!.

–¡Artemisa, la hermana mayor de Athena! – dice Maryn un tanto confundida y notando cierta nostalgia en él –Yo siempre guarde la esperanza de volver a verte mas ahora comprendo que fue muy duro todo lo que pasaste, pero no entiendo ¿que haces aquí si le sirves a Artemisa?

Touma cierra los ojos para recordar ese momento en que su diosa le entregó la libertad, sintiendo como su corazón se aprisionaba y exhalando un pequeño suspiro toma las manos de su hermana y la mira –Ella sabía cual era mi propósito para entrenar tanto, incluso cuando me eligió como ángel se lo recordé – sonríe –¡su bondad es tanta que después de un tiempo me dejo volver aquí para cumplir con mi propósito que es protegerte!.

Sonriendo y acariciando las manos de su hermano –¡Touma, mi pequeño Touma!– Se coloco su máscara y levantandose –Tenemos que ir con Athena para presentarte.

Mientras la diosa Athena dormía en su habitación visualizando en su sueño la hermosa y celestial figura de su hermana.

–¡Artemisa!

En un oscuro y frío vacío Artemisa parecía ser la única luz cálida y radiante pero en sus ojos se notaba una gran tristeza, la diosa Athena se le acerca haciendo una reverencia –¿En que puedo ayudarte hermana mayor?

–Uno de mis mas fieles ángeles llegó a la tierra y probablemente ya este en tu santuario pues viene buscando a su hermana, su nombre es ¡Icaro... Touma de Icaro!– mostrando ternura en su semblante y por primera vez haciendo una reverencia –¡Te pido que lo acojas en tu templo y cuides de él!

Athena muy sorprendida la levanta y con expresión dulce la mira –¡Eso es lo que te tiene tan triste verdad hermana!

–No puedo retenerlo a mi lado por eso le di su libertad – tratando de mantener su frialdad.

–¡Se hará tu voluntad Artemisa!, cuidaré de él para tu tranquilidad– con tono suave y sereno

La diosa lunar sonríe en agradecimiento y se marcha flotando, Athena despierta lenta lentamente –Touma de Icaro – susurraba mientras pensaba como seria el protegido de su hermana para que ella le confiara su seguridad. Pronto llegaron Touma y Maryn, acompañados de Mu de Aries a la casa de leo, los otros caballeros habian dado su permiso para pasar por sus respectivas casas. Una voz firme dejando ver una figura varonil y fornida irrumpió el silencio.

–¿Maryn quien te acompaña?

– ¡Con que tú eres el famoso león dorado!– contesta Touma con arrogancia al verlo.

–Soy Aioria de Leo y no puedo permitir que pases por aquí, ¡identificate!– mostrándose autoritario en sus palabras y su mirada.

–¡Aioria él es mi hermano Touma!– interfiere Maryn –Vamos donde Athena para pedirle un favor.

–¿Touma tu hermano? – exclama Aioria al recordar lo que alguna vez le contó Maryn y mas calmado contesta –De ser asi yo los acompañaré en lugar tuyo Mu.

–Esta bien Aioria, ¡tú eres el indicado! – contestando Mu sereno pata regresar a su casa.

Continuaron su camino hasta llegar a la presencia de Athena quien ya los esperaba, los tres hacen una reverencia.

–¡Diosa Athena quiero presentarle a mi hermano Touma! –Saori se sorprende al conocer al protegido de Artemisa, Maryn continua –Él ha venido desde muy lejos y no tiene donde quedarse, yo quisiera pedirle que por favor le permitiera quedarse a vivir conmigo.

Saori seria y sentada en su trono dirige su mirada a Touma –¿De dónde vienes Touma?

–¡Diosa Athena vengo del Olimpo!

–¿Pero que? – dice Aioria confundido –¿Del Olimpo?

Touma mira respetuosamente a la diosa –Estuve al servicio de su gloriosa hermana, la diosa Artemisa, me conocieron como el ángel celestial Icaro ¡pero la bondad de su hermana no tiene limites y me otorgó mi libertad!

–¿Y porque te otorgo tu libertad?

–Porque yo se lo pedí, diosa Athena, ella sabía de mi deseo de encontrar a mi hermana para protegerla.

–¡Comprendo!– mirando a Maryn –Tu hermano puede quedarse, ahora necesito hablar con él en privado.

Maryn y Aioria hacen una reverencia y se marchan de la cámara del patriarca, una vez solos athena parada frente a él – Icaro en el Olimpo eras un ángel celestial pero aquí no puedo ofrecerte ser un caballero debido a la lealtad que tienes con mi hermana.

–¡Yo le fui muy fiel cuando fui Icaro!, ahora soy un simple mortal llamado Touma y haré lo que usted me diga pues me ha brindado su santuario como hogar.

Athena se da la vuelta y camina unos pasos –¡ Icaro o Touma, mi hermana me ha pedido cuidarte!– voltea a verlo y con dulzura sonríe –Eso quiere decir que eres importante para ella.

A Touma se le viene un recuerdo a la mente en el que acompañaba a su diosa a cabalgar por los hermosos bosques de su reino, cuando la luz hacia que los pastizales brillaran y el lago denotaba aun más sus aguas cristalinas. La sonrisa de su diosa lo cobijaba mientras a todo galope surcaban sus dominios, después cerca del lago le daban de beber a los caballos y ella hacia una corona de flores que traviesamente colocaba en los cabellos rojizos de Icaro...

–¡Algun día volverás con tu hermana para protegerla pero jamas olvides estos momentos aquí en mi reino pues a donde quiera que vallas tú siempre serás mi ángel mas amado!– decía la diosa mientras lo besaba en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios y sonreía. A él le parecía extraña la forma de proceder de su diosa estando a solas pero disfrutaba tanto de esos momentos furtivos que lo hacían dudar en irse pero también su amor de hermano lo hacia dudar en seguir a lado de su diosa... Volvió en si prestando atención a las palabras de Athena.

–¡Su hermana tiene una bondad infinita mi señora Athena!

–Bueno Touma cumple con tu misión y cuida bien de Maryn– Indicándole que podía retirarse.

Touma hace reverencia y se marcha con una alegría en el corazón al saber que su diosa no se había olvidado de él aunque ya no fuese su ángel. Se dirigió con Maryn y Aioria, dejándo a este último en su casa, momentos despues en casa de Maryn conversaron de miles de cosas y entre ellas su estancia en el Olimpo.

–Maryn hay algo que no me queda claro – comenta Touma sentado en la cama.

–¿Que es Touma?

–Hace un rato en la casa de Aioria me dio la impresión de que mas que un protector de su templo, estaba celoso – mirando a su hermana sin perder detalle de su respuesta.

–¡Fueron especulaciones tuyas hermano!– sonrojándose al no portar su máscara –Aioria es un caballero muy fiel a su deber.

–Yo no lo dudo pero su proceder, bueno ¡fue de un hombre celoso no un caballero!– notando el nerviosismo de su hermana y sus mejillas ruborizadas.

Maryn sintiéndose descubierta suspira –¡De acuerdo Touma te lo diré!– toma valor y mira a su hermano –Hace un tiempo que Aioria y yo tenemos una relación en secreto pero aprobada por Athena, recuerda que a una diosa jamás podrás ocultarle nada.

–Eso es muy cierto, los dioses leen tu corazón como si fuera un libro abierto y por mucho que ocultes tu sentir ¡siempre lo descubren! – se levanta y ocultando su tristeza –¡Maryn iré a caminar un rato!.

–¡Touma!– dice Maryn con angustiada al notar la pena de su hermano mas este sale sin decir mas. Touma caminaba hacia el poblado inmerso en sus pensamientos, no sabía porque le causaba tanto dolor pensar en Artemisa, el porque la extrañaba si ahora cumplía su misión, si su motivo fue volverse el hombre mas fuerte del mundo para proteger a Maryn, sin embargo al pensar en la diosa se sentía solo y sin un lugar al cual perteneciera realmente. Una dulce y familiar voz lo saco de ese pequeño mundo.

–¡Touma... Touma!

–¡E-erim!– volviendo en si –¿llevas mucho tiempo aquí?

–Solo un momento sonríe al ver tan despistado a Touma – Dime ¿encontraste a Maryn?

–¡Si, gracias a ti!

–Eso me da mucho gusto, ¡Touma!– bajando la cabeza triste –¡Estoy muy preocupada por ti!, estas muy extraño desde que volviste, ¿dime por favor que te sucede?

–Vallamos a caminar Erim y te diré –

Ambos caminaron por un sendero lleno de árboles y flores de bellos colores, la tarde caía pintando con tonos rojizos el pastizal mientras el aire era cálido. Se sentaron en el prado disfrutando el aroma de las flores mientras Touma le contaba a la chica su anécdota, ella apenas podía creerlo.

–¡Cuanto debiste haber sufrido!– decía ella con tristeza

–Eso ya paso, ¡ahora debo cuidar de Maryn!

Erim comenzó a hacer una corona de flores parecida a las que su diosa le hacia y se la colocó a Icaro en su cabello alborotado sonriendo –¡Eres un gran guerrero!, y no es una aureola pero se te ve bien.

–Gracias– contesta sin mucho animo por el choque de recuerdos que esto le trajo, ella lo nota –¿Estás bien?

–Si pero ya va a anochecer, será mejor que nos vallamos.

Erim algo desilusionada asintió y caminaron de regreso a la villa. Pasaron muchos días mas en los que Touma iba a los entrenamientos de Maryn y comenzaba a convivir con Aioria. Una tarde que el caminaba por las afueras del santuario logro ver a Odiseo, este al notarlo de inmediato se fue.

–¡Odiseo, Odiseo espera!– grito y corrió para alcanzarlo pero fue en vano, se dirigió hacia la cámara del patriarca con la diosa Athena, haciendo una reverencia –Diosa Athena, me pareció ver a un ángel celestial aquí

–Asi es Touma, vino un ángel de Artemisa–

Mirándola con intriga –¿Puedo saber a que?

Athena con gran serenidad responde –A saber de ti,¡ recuerda que mi hermana no te ha quitado su protección divina!– sonríe con ternura mas nota la gran tristeza que domina a Touma en sus ojos, él agradece y se retira del lugar, camina por la casa de Sagitario mirando la luna que brillaba con particular esplendor. El se detiene y se pierde en ese brillo preguntándose porque su diosa lo cuida tanto si ya no esta bajo sus ordenes, suspira y mira con gran anhelo esperando que Artemisa lo mirara –¡Tal vez una me olvido y solo se serciora que no revele nada a Athena!

Regreso a su casa y sin hacer ruido se metió a su cama inmediatamente dominado por el sueño, cuando comenzó a ver un paisaje muy amado para él, los círculos de agua del templo donde vivió tanto tiempo estaban a sus pies, Icaro sonreía al ver descender a esa mujer que era dueña de su vida magistralmente con sus hermosos cabellos dorados ondear por el viento y sus ojos grandes posarse en él; de inmediato se arrodillo.

–¡Icaro, mi ángel mas amado!, ¿porque estas tan triste si ya te encuentras con tu hermana?– extendiendo su mano a la mejilla de su ángel.

Icaro cerrando los ojos disfrutaba de ese roze –¡No entiendo mi proceder Diosa Artemisa!, mi corazón arde de alegría pero también se ahoga en llanto porque me falta su magnífica presencia

Artemisa le pide a Icaro levantarse y toma sus manos, él no sabe como corresponder –Mi amado ángel no puedo pedirte que regreses pero si algún día lo decides sabes que las puertas de mi templo estarán abiertas para ti– con un tono suave y tranquilo.

–¡Mi señora Artemisa!– sonríe lleno de esperanza mientras la diosa coloca sus manos en el rostro del ángel y lo besa con ternura, Icaro corresponde a ese beso prohibido. La luz se vuelve mas intensa para despertar en su cama muy despacio –¡Mi diosa Artemisa!– llevándose los dedos a sus labios aun saboreando ese beso.

Cuando llego el amanecer acompaño a Maryn a su entrenamiento cuando de pronto llego Erim con una canasta llena de comida, pidiéndole que la acompañ en un lugar cerca del santuario ella le servía a Touma –¡Queria disculparme contigo porque la otra vez no me comporte como debía!

–¡No tienes porque disculparte!- comenzando a comer –Estoy tratando de retomar mi vida pero no es sencillo, ¡en todo caso yo te ofrezco una disculpa!

Erim recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Touma quien siente un poco de nerviosismo, se levanta sin darse cuenta que Odiseo los vio, instantes después regresaron al santuario, Touma entro a su casa, Aioria estaba en con Maryn conversando.

–Asi es Touma – decía Aioria –Pienso que deberías rehacer tu vida, tal vez ser un caballero o casarte con esa chica Erim que es muy dulce contigo.

Touma sin dar importancia –¡No creo que eso sea lo que necesite en este momento!

–Hermano– agrega Maryn abrazando a Aioria que estaba sentado –¡Debes buscar tu felicidad, no siempre estarás protegiendome!

–¡Yo la he protegido desde que desapareciste! – besando la mejilla de Maryn –¡Tu hermana nunca sola va a estar, lo juro!

En eso tocan a la puerta, Touma va a abrir y se topa con Erim que traía una canasta con vino, pan y queso, ella sonríe –Traje un pequeño presente.

Aioria sonriente sirvió el vino mientras contaba una anécdota, Touma sosteniendo un vaso y bebiendo un poco recordaba una fiesta en casa de Dioniso cuando Artemisa le pidió que la acompañara, todo era lujo y frenesí sin limite. Ambos estaban sentados en un sillon comiendo uvas que las ninfas les ofrecían; uno de los invitados de Dioniso coqueteaba con la diosa invitándola a bailar y haciéndola reír con sus anécdotas; Icaro muy molesto bebió unas copas de mas de ese delicioso vino cuando una ninfa se le acerco intentando seducirlo, cosa que la diosa noto desatando sus celos y enojo, pidiéndole a Dioniso que la echase de su reino. Artemisa volvió con su amado ángel quien se encontraba muy mareado al no tener experiencia en la bebida... Después su recuerdo era algo nulo, solo veía a la diosa en sus aposentos besándolo con gran pasión cosa que Icaro correspondía mientras acariciaba la espalda de Artemisa hasta llegar a sus caderas y precionar su cuerpo al de si diosa, para dejarse caer ella encima de él, sus cabellos rubios cubrían el rostro del ángel embriagado por el dulce vino de Dioniso y besando los labios carmesí de su amada –¡Te amo!– susurro Icaro al recordar que ella se lo había dicho...

El sonido de las copas al chocar en un brindis lo trajeron a la realidad.

–¡Porque estamos juntos!– decía Aioria muy contento, todos asintieron y bebieron, ya en la madrugada Touma llevo a Erim a su casa, se detuvieron cerca de un claro donde la luna brillaba con gran fuerza –Fue maravillosa esta velada– decía Erim colgada del brazo de Icaro.

–Si lo fue– mareado por el vino y recordando aquella fiesta en casa de Dioniso –¡Touma!– Erim bajo la luz de la luna lucia hermosa, mística y sus ojos denotaban ternura, Touma sonrió y ella inesperadamente lo beso a lo que el inconcientemente correspondió. Artemisa miraba la escena a través de su luna estupefacta, Odiseo a lado de su diosa miraba molesto.

–¡Mi diosa Artemisa!– decía Odiseo al notar que su diosa lloraba sin importarle que la viera, el ángel se atrevió a refugiar a Artemisa en su abrazo para confortarla mientras miraba con odio a Icaro.

Artemisa fuera de si se dejo invadir por la decepción. Odiseo la carga entre sus brazos –¡Vamonos de aquí mi señora, este no es lugar para usted!– llevándosela a sus aposentos.

Touma reacción y se aparto de Erim bruscamente –Touma ¿que pasa?

–¡Erim disculpame, esto no puede ser!

–¿Pero porque?

–¡Porque mi corazón le pertenece a alguien mas!

La chica comenzó a llorar –¡Perdoname pero así es, hasta ahora me doy cuenta de lo tonto que fui al irme de su lado, perdona!– diciendo esto se marcha a la casa y nota que Maryn no esta, entonces escucha unos pasos ligeros y un cosmo familiar; salió de la casa oyendo solo el cantar de los grillos cuando de pronto es arrojado por el ataque de un ángel.

–¡Odiseo!– grita mientras se impacta con un muro

Odiseo vuela a su alrededor lleno de ira –¡Pagaràs muy caro tu osadía, las lágrimas de la diosa Artemisa no te las mereces!

–¿Qué dices, lágrimas?

Odiseo se prepara para otro ataque levantando a Icaro diez metros –¡La diosa Artemisa te vio con esa mortal besarte!

–!No es lo que parece, fue un error, yo...!

Sin darle tiempo a contestar vuelve a arrojarlo contra el muro cayendo desde los diez metros y pisándole la cabeza a Touma –¡Si te intentas acercar a ella, yo mismo te mataré! – aventándole un dije de plata en forma de media luna...

–¡Plasma relámpago! – grito Aioria para repeler el ataque de Odiseo pero él lo devuelve a Aioria derribándolo

–¡Basta Odiseo ti lucha es conmigo! – intentando levantarse Touma

–¡Touma no!–grita Maryn desesperada

–¡Ya estás advertido Icaro!– le dice Odiseo mirándolo con gran odio y emprende el vuelo, Aioria se levanta y van por Icaro

–¿Hermano que sucedió?

–¡Maryn tengo que regresar al Olimpo!– tocándose los costados

–¡Pero Touma ya no perteneces ahí!

–Te equivocas Maryn, yo... ¡estoy enamorado de la diosa Artemisa y tengo que volver!– apretando en su puño el dije, Maryn baja la mirada pero sabe que es lo mejor, Aioria toma a Maryn por los hombros –¡Ve sin temor Touma, yo cuidaré de Maryn por siempre!

–¡Si Touma ve!, el saber que estas vivo me basta para ser feliz, ¡lucha por ese amor!– sonríe Maryn y lo abraza

–¡Gracias por entender hermana! – la abraza y abraza a Aioria tambien –¡Cuida bien de ella porque he de volver!

Se despide y corre hacia el lago cercano al santuario donde la luna estaba en su máximo esplendor –¡Artemisa, mi señora sé que me esta escuchado, permitame volver a su templo y a su presencia! – colocándose el dije en el cuello –¡Si es su voluntad moriré a manos de Odiseo!

Arrojándose al lago mientras remolinos de agua lo sumergían y un cosmo cálido pero lleno de pena lo envolvió en una luz intensa y cegadora que lo transporto hasta la entrada del templo de la luna. Touma abrió los ojos y vio las escaleras cubiertas por el agua que lo llevarían hasta su diosa. Levantándose corrió hasta ellas cuando Odiseo lo ataco.

–¡Muerte es lo único que encontrarás!

–¡Ya no importa si es la voluntad de mi diosa, mas no moriré antes de hablar con ella!– lanzando su altitud máxima a Odiseo quien lo regresa a Icaro pero esta vez lo evita.

–¡Testarudo!, ¿porque te empeñas en dañar a la gran diosa?

–¡Daria mi vida antes de dañarla!– volviendo a lanzar su altitud máxima pero esta vez con su cosmo encendido al límite, Artemisa cubre a Odiseo con su cosmo para no ser dañado y se hace presente con la magnificencia que la caracteriza.

–¡Touma vienes a mi templo a dañar a mis fieles ángeles!– exclama con molestia la diosa

–Mi señora!, he venido a buscarla– haciendo una reverencia y seguido de ello le muestra el dije

Con la mirada fría sobre Touma –¡Odiseo dejame sola con él!

–¿Pero mi señora?

–¡Odiseo!– fijando su mirada ahora en el ángel con autoritarismo, él hace una reverencia y se marcha.

–Esto fue un obsequio, ¡le pertenece! – devolviéndoselo Touma

–¡No lo necesito, puedes dárselo a quien te plasca! – volteando las mirada celosa

–¡No puedo hacerlo porque lleva mi corazón! – busca su mirada suplicando perdón, se acerca decidido colocando la mano de la diosa en su pecho –¡Este corazón solo late por usted y hasta ahora que estuve lejos lo confirme!

–¡Basta ya Icaro, deja de mentir!– apartándose de él –¡Te vi besando a una mortal!, ¿cómo te atreves a decir que tu corazón late por mi?

Touma baja la mirada entristecido –Si la bese y aunque había bebido vino sé que no es justificación de tal acto, ¡sin embargo la aparte de mi y le dije que mi corazón es suyo!

Artemisa lo mira sorprendida –¿cómo?

–Asi fue, me deje llevar por el vino y el recuerdo de una noche donde usted me beso y me confeso su amor –sonríe –¡No lo olvide!, pero jamás me atreví a reconocer lo que siento pues usted es una diosa y yo un simple servidor.

La diosa ruborizada mira en Icaro su honestidad y lealtad, su semblante es triste –¡Mi señora Artemisa yo la amo desde el primer día en que llegue a su templo y desde entonces me convertí en su sombra, yo no puedo estar sin usted aunque jamas me corresponda, por eso volví!

–¿Y que pasará con tu hermana Icaro?

–Ella ya tiene un buen hombre que la cuida la mira fijamente –¡Y yo la tengo a usted que me ama tanto como yo!

–¡Touma!

–¡Touma no, soy Icaro su ángel celestial! – toma suavemente su barbilla y la mira –¡No me aparte de su lado que yo jamas la dejaré!

La diosa sonrió con timidez y sede a ese beso que tanto añoraba desde hace tiempo, donde Icaro le demostraba cuan grande era el amor que es su pecho había. Caminaron hacia los aposentos de la diosa adornada con bellos espejos y cortinas traslucidas, velas rojas que abrazaban la oscuridad y un aroma a nardos con la cama rodeada por cortinas plateadas.

Sus miradas se fijaban en ellos mismos y la sonrisa no faltaba frente a esa inmensa cama, Icaro la abrazo de la cintura –¡Esto es eterno! – le susurraba al oído mientras besaba su mejilla, después Artemisa le regalaba una mirada inocente.

Icaro beso sus labios con ternura y poco a poco fue subiendo de nivel mientras la diosa recorría con sus manos la espalda de su amado ángel haciendo que el se aferrara a si cintura, los labios traviesos de Icaro bajaron por ese pálido cuello hasta llegar a esos voluptuosos senos, regresando a su mirada –¡Jamas te voy a fallar!

Quitandose lentamente la ropa y fundiéndose en un abrazo y un beso eterno, Icaro lamió y beso esos delicados senos sin reparo haciendo que la diosa lanzara tímidos gemidos de placer, cayendo en la cama él sobre ella, siguiendo Icaro su camino de besos hasta su vientre en linea recta hasta llegar a esa fuente que emana un elixir de ambrosía que poco a poco bebía, Artemisa gemía mayormente excitada, Icaro extasiado abrió las bellas y largas piernas de la diosa para introducir su sexo en su intimidad con movimientos suaves; los latidos de sus corazones aumentaban mientras ella gemía de placer y dolor... Un dolor que disminuyo cuando Icaro aumento la fuerza de aquellos movimientos, clavando sus uñas en la espalda de su amante quien con sus gemidos y el vaivén de sus senos se excitaba mucho más, entrelazando sus manos con las de la diosa para besar sus labios con ternura.

–¡Icaro!– sollozaba Artemisa mientras su ángel aumentaba la rapidez y fuerza, los gemidos de ambos inundaban la habitación, el ambiente era perfecto, sus cuerpos agitados descubrían espasmos deliciosos del placer llegando juntos a ese maravilloso termino de la expresión del amor físico...

Recuperando el ritmo de la respiración Icaro sobre Artemisa se clava en sus ojos –¡Nuestro amor es eterno porque hoy y para siempre seré tu ángel celestial !– con el corazón inflamado de amor, Artemisa sonreía y se volvían a perder en un beso dulce, tierno y sincero.


End file.
